Nawiedzany Duchami Przeszłości
by Pennywise409
Summary: Grupka Avengersów, za wyjątkiem gromowładnego Thora, trafia do świata równoległego, opanowanego przez potworny wirus. W dodatku trafiają na byłego członka S.H.I.E.L.D, który staje się ich przewodnikiem po tym zwariowanym świecie. Jak potoczą się ich losy...?


**Info:**  
Fabuła mieści się w realiach gry „The Last of Us"  
Moje OC – Sasza, posiada wygląd Jensena Acklesa. Wspominam o tym, ponieważ z pewnych względów nie było potrzeby aby go opisywać. __

_Grupka Avengersów, pomijając gromowładnego Thora, trafia do świata równoległego, w którym ziemia opanowana przez potworny wirus staje się niemalże opustoszała. Resztki zdrowych ludzi walczą o każdy oddech, często odcięci od świata zewnętrznego i kontrolowani przez władze. Bohaterowie podczas swej wędrówki natrafiają na byłego agenta S.H.I.E.L.D, Sashę, który staje się nieodłączną częścią ich życia... z czego nie są do końca zadowoleni. _

Rok 2014. Ziemia. Stany Zjednoczone. Około czterdziestu lat temu, podczas drugiej wojny światowej, rosyjscy naukowcy pracowali nad bronią biologiczną, która miała zdziesiątkować ludzkość. Równolegle także prowadzili testy szczepionki, dzięki której ich żołnierze stali by się szybsi, zwinniejsi, silniejsi... Coś jednak poszło nie tak. Więźniowie wszczęli bunt, a gdy pokazały się pierwsze objawy szczepionki udało im się zapanować nad bazą, zabijając wszystkich naukowców. Wydostali się z bazy i w furii atakowali wszystkich, którzy stanęli im na drodze. Choroby się rozprzestrzeniały, ludzie się przeobrażali w krwiożercze, nieprzewidywalne istoty kierujące się jedynie głodem oraz złością. Przez lata cała błękitna planeta wyludniała się. Wielkie miasta zapadały się, obrastały nieznanymi do tej pory roślinami, oblewały je wody oceanów i rzek. Wizja niemalże apokaliptyczna, wracamy do korzeni... Ludzie, którym udało się ocaleć, zostali przez władze zamknięte w specjalnie wybudowanych i ogrodzonych osiedlach, nadzorowanych dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Poziom życia stawał się coraz niższy. Przyjaciele walczyli między sobą o kawałek jedzenia, sąsiedzi rzucali się sobie do gardeł o poduszkę. Nie było to nic innego jak slumsy. Ograniczony dostęp do wody, żywność na kartki... Witamy w pięknym roku 2014. Jednakże, nie wszyscy dali się pozamykać w tych względnie bezpiecznych schronach. Były odłamy. Niektórzy utworzyli grupę buntowniczą Red Dragon, pospolicie zwani Smokami, inne indywidua postanowiły działać na własną rękę, co najwyżej dogadując lub przekupując władze ewentualnie buntowników, by mogli mieć czym się chociażby bronić.  
Jednak teraz już przenieśmy się do dnia dzisiejszego, kiedy to zaczyna się cała historia.

Denver, Colorado, Stany Zjednoczone. Nie różniące się niczym od obecnych wielkich i mniejszych miast. Porośnięte niezidentyfikowaną roślinnością, zapadnięte niektóre regiony nawet kilkadziesiąt metrów w głąb ziemi, budynki kładące się po sobie. Zaledwie kilka kilometrów od centrum zamknięte osiedle, otoczone betonowym murem na co najmniej dziesięć metrów. Gładkim, bez chociażby jednej rośliny... za to z licznymi pęknięciami, śladami po kulach i krwi. Nikt nie wchodzi i nie wychodzi. Chyba, że chce szukać swojego mózgu na tej jakże urokliwej betonowej barierze. Silne reflektory w nocy oświetlają niemalże każdy milimetr powierzchni przed i za murami. Patrole piesze oraz pancerne ciężarówki nadzorując bramy jak i wylewy ścieków. Jak już mówiłem nikt nie wchodzi nikt nie wychodzi. Ale mi się udało... i chyba tylko dlatego mogę teraz wam opowiedzieć tę historię. Być może nie jest porywająca... nie wiem co w dzisiejszych czasach, za takie się uważa. Sądzę jednak, iż ma momenty zarówno zapierające dech w piersiach jak i wywołujące drżenie warg i pocenie się oczu. W końcu nikt normalny nie przyzna się do łez. Wracając.

Nad miastem rozbłysło dziwne, oślepiające światło, w dość zawrotnym tempie opadając i pozostawiając za sobą blaknący sznur bieli. Rozległ się huk, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i znów martwa cisza. Żadnych owadów... ptaków. Tylko ta uciążliwa cisza. Na jednym z, jak do tej pory, mniej zniszczonych pięter biurowca, wciąż unosiła się chmura tynku, popiołu i kurzu. Cztery majaczące postaci w tym białym śniegu, zaczęły ciężko kaszleć dławiąc się drażniącym nos i gardło pyłem. Kobieta o średniej długości rudych lokach jako pierwsza opanowała się, natychmiast rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. Machinalnie wyjęła broń, odbezpieczając ją i niepewnie spoglądając na rujnujący się budynek. Swoją drogą wciąż nie wiem jakim cudem się nie rozleciał. Po chwili dołączył do niej mężczyzna trzymając pewnie w ręku swój łuk. Pozostała dwójka, średniego wzrostu facet w pękniętych okularach, śmiesznie przekrzywionych na jego nosie, i nieco od niego wyższy towarzysz, ze świecącym punktem na klacie, wciąż starali się wyrzucić z siebie resztki podłogi, przez którą zgrabnie wlecieli.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - Odezwała się kobieta zniżając głos do szeptu i spoglądając na łucznika. Ten jedynie pokręcił głową na znak, iż nie ma bladego pojęcia. Gdzieś nieopodal coś spadło i poturlało się po podłodze. Cala czwórka spięła się, czując jak serca zaczynają im szybciej łomotać. Natasha oraz Clint zacisnęli mocniej palce na broni, do tego stopnia, iż zbielały im knykcie. Nie byli w stanie niczego dojrzeć, mrok panujący w pomieszczeniu był wręcz nierealny. Jedyne promyki księżycowej poświaty wpadały przez dziurę, którą zrobili w suficie, tworząc delikatne zarysy przedmiotów. Wtem niebo przeszyła błyskawica i rozległ się potężny huk, całkiem niedaleko. Banner podskoczył strącając z biurka szklaną butelkę, która bez problemu rozłupała się o podłogę na drobne kawałeczki. Cała czwórka stała jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu, napięcie niemalże wypełniało pomieszczenie, jakby się uparł można by było je pożerać łyżką. Nic się nie stało... Niemalże dało się słychać jak ciężar spada im z serc, kiedy to pojawił się nowy, tajemniczy dźwięk... coś jakby klikanie... Kolejna błyskawica, kolejny grzmot... Światło pioruna rozświetliło na chwilę salę, ukazując im nieludzkie monstrum. Zamiast głowy, miało coś na wzór grzyba... koralowca, ciężko było określić. Nie posiadało oczu, za to cholernie ostre kły. Jego ciało było zdeformowane... obrośnięte pleśnią i grzybami. Wydało z siebie przerażający wrzask, ginący gdzieś w odgłosie gromu i rzuciło się w ich stronę. Anthony złapał Bruce'a za rękaw odciągając w tył i próbując odnaleźć wzrokiem coś co mogłoby posłużyć za broń. Natasha oddała kilka celnych strzałów uśmiercając bestię. Pozwoliła opaść emocjom, wciąż ściskając pistolet w dłoni. W dużej mierze celowała na oślep, ale nie wyglądało na to aby chybiła. Ani jednym pociskiem. Avengersi przez kilka sekund wpatrywali się w bezkształtną postać, z której zaczęła wypływać czarna, gęsta maź. Stark nieco się skrzywił zbliżając się do monstrum i uważniej przyglądając. Niepewnie dotknął je stopą, przekręcając na plecy. Postukał w teoretycznie głowę tego czegoś, natychmiast się prostując i rzucając znaczące spojrzenie pozostałym. Nie powinni zostawać tu zbyt długo... zdecydowanie nie powinni. Wdowa ruszyła jako pierwsza, w drzwiach czujnym wzrokiem oglądając korytarz. Nie wyczuwając nic podejrzanego powoli zaczęła się poruszać wzdłuż niego. Jak głosiła piękna, zardzewiała tabliczka, kierowali się do wyjścia. Tuż za nią wędrował doktor Banner, Stark i na końcu Clint. Wszystko dookoła wydawało się martwe. Miarowe uderzanie kropki deszczu w resztki szyb i ich przyspieszone oddechy były chyba jedynym co nie dawało im oszaleć. W powietrzu dało się czuć silną woń rozkładu i zgnilizny. Bruce czuł jak od tego wszystkiego żołądek robi mu salta. Nie powinien być narażony na taki stres. W żadnym wypadku. Marszcząc brwi, ślepo podążał za agentką mając nadzieję, iż ta wie co robi.

- Czy ktoś z was ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie co się dzieje? - Cichy szept Clinta, ledwo słyszalny ale jednak oddający sens pytania. Banner nie miał pojęcia, podobnie jak Natasha dlatego oboje postanowili to przemilczeć. Nie ma co wytwarzać niepotrzebnych dźwięków... cholera wie na co jeszcze tu natrafią. Tony wzruszył ramionami, wręcz komicznie wykrzywiając twarz.

- Za pewne istnieje kilka alternatyw, chociaż ciężko teraz mówić o jakiejkolwiek z nich, bo wszystkie wydają się wręcz absurdalne. Martwi mnie zwłaszcza fakt, że kompletnie nie pamiętam co działo się zanim tu trafiliśmy... tym samym ciężko stwierdzić czy przypadkiem nie byliśmy tu cały czas tylko o tym zapomnieliśmy i... chyba zaczynam bredzić. Nie słuchajcie mnie, to szok. - Mamrotał jeszcze chwilę coś pod nosem by w końcu łaskawie się zamknąć.

Schody były zabarykadowane, sufit się na nie zawalił nie dając możliwości zejścia. A co do iścia na górę... tu zaś schody nawet nie istniały. Została z nich sama barierka. Natasha zarządziła odwrót, co zresztą okazało się bardzo złym pomysłem... BARDZO. A wystarczyło odwrócić głowę jeszcze kilka milimetrów, by dostrzec względnie bezpieczne przejście. Jednakże nie zrobiła tego... poniekąd może to i lepiej, bo dzięki temu mogę wam to wszystko opowiedzieć.

Szli powoli, omijając wszelkiego rodzaju przeszkody jakie pojawiały się na ich drodze. Stare butelki, które mogłyby narobić zbędnego hałasu, zapadniętą podłogę czy trupy... Wszyscy wciąż byli w szoku, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co właściwie dzieję się wokół. Gdy próbowali przypomnieć sobie co działo się wcześniej widzieli jedynie mrok... pojawiały się szumy, jakby echo głosów... ale to wszystko. Oddalone o miliardy kilometrów, jakby dobiegające z zupełnie innego świata. Nie mięli pojęcia co stało się ze Stevem czy Thorem. Żadne z nich nawet specjalnie nie zauważyło ich braku. Panowało śród nich napięcie, które jedynie wzmacniało echo ich kroków, odbijające się od ścian pustego budynku. Sunące długimi korytarzami, w dół, po piętrach... by jego nikłe ślady docierały do nad wyraz czułych uszów mutantów. Stawały się niespokojne, zwiększając częstotliwość wydawanych z siebie dźwięków, ruchy stawały się bardziej chaotyczne... Wyczuwały obiad. A ostatnimi czasy nie miały zbyt wielu okazji do pożywienia się, dlatego, tak jak podpowiadał im instynkt, powoli rozchodzili się we wszystkie strony chcąc obstawić każde możliwe wyjście. Czyli nie były tak głupie jak mogło się wydawać.

W tym samym czasie nasi bohaterowie zmagali się z próbą zejścia na niższe piętra po zwalonej kolumnie, która przebiła się przez podłogę. Cała obrośnięta tajemniczą rośliną, poniekąd przypominającą bluszcz, wydzielającą drażniący gardło odór i żółtawą maź. Czasami mieli wrażenie, że coś przemyka im między palcami, pełźnie, ociera się jakby pragnąc zagłębić się w skórę, przegryźć mięśnie i zaczerpnąć świeżej, wciąż płynącej krwi. Zdarzało się, że napotykali problem z odklejeniem dłoni od kolumny. Wszystko szło im strasznie żmudnie, jakby ktoś specjalnie tak to zaplanował, by nie mogli się stąd wydostać. Na twarzach Bannera oraz Starka malowało się coraz większe obrzydzenie. Dławili się, lecz nie mogli kaszleć. Łzy napłynęły im do oczu powoli spływając i pozostawiając wyżłobione ślady na brudnych policzkach. Clint wraz z Natashą starali się jednak nie okazywać wewnętrznych rozterek co do doboru drogi. Ich płuca również się buntowały niemalże błagając o odrobinę normalnego powietrza... Tak bardzo chciały odetchnąć od tego swądu rośliny. Jedynie nie zdawali sobie sprawy jakie problemy im przyniesie ta zielona zaraza... Gdy tylko ich nogi dotknęły ziemi, rudowłosa machnęła ręką aby natychmiast przykucnęli. Powoli podeszli do przewróconego biurka oraz czegoś co niegdyś było ścianą, jak mniemali... Teraz jedynie mogło robić ze ewentualne schronienie. Clint zerknął w stronę kobiety, która wraz z Bannerem skryli się za biurkiem. Gestem pokazała mu, że mają zachować absolutną ciszę.

Starała się zachować spokojny umysł, co nie było łatwe w tych warunkach. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie są, z czym mają do czynienia i jak znaleźli się w tej dziczy. Czuła na karku nierówny oddech Bruce'a. Zerknęła na niego, upewniając się czy jest względnie w dobrym stanie i zielony kolega nie wyskoczy jak klaun z pudełka. Tylko tego m brakowało... Zwłaszcza, że budynek i tak ledwo się trzymał kupy. Dała znak, że mają pozostać na miejscach i milczeć. Wzięła na siebie dowodzenie, ktoś musiał... a ufała, że poradzi sobie z tym wyśmienicie. Nie pozwalała dopuścić do siebie myśli, iż mogłoby być inaczej. Znajdą odpowiedniego osobnika i dowiedzą się o co chodzi. Jeśli będzie trzeba, wyciągnie to siłą. Wciąż schylona, zaczęła zmniejszać dystans między sobą a ofiarą. Dźwięk, który wydawał z siebie ten potwór nieco ją dezorientował, powodując lekką migrenę. Wyciągnęła broń, trzymając ją pewnie w jednej dłoni. Poruszała się zwinnie niczym kot, omijając przeszkody na swojej drodze. Serce jej szybciej waliło, czuła głuche pulsowanie w gardle... To nie była jej pierwsza misja przecież, nie raz zabijała... nawet coś innego niż człowieka... Aczkolwiek teraz sytuacja miała się inaczej. Była nieco zagubiona, w dodatku nie miała żadnych informacji odnośnie całej zaszłej tu sytuacji. Niczego na czym mogłaby bazować, jedynie instynkt. Klikanie stało się głośniejsze. Wyprostowała się, nie mając nawet odwagi wypuścić powietrza z płuc. Jednym zwinnym ruchem uchwyciła przeciwnika za szyję i wymierzyła mu kulkę w łeb. Przez chwilę wszystko jakby przebiegało w zwolnionym tempie. Widziała kawałki brei lecącej w powietrzu, odłamki stwardniałego grzyba, który robił za twarz monstrum oraz sam pocisk, niestrudzenie rozwalający wszystko na swej drodze. I jedynie bicie własnego serca. Nieludzki krzyk dobiegający z daleka, bardzo daleka... a potem już cisza. Trup osunął się na ziemię, ona zaś spojrzała na niego pogardliwie, wycierając czarną maź z twarzy. Mięśnie się rozluźniły, broń znów powędrowała do kabury na udzie kobiety. Mężczyźni zbliżyli się do niej.

-Gdzie teraz? - Spytał Bruce patrząc niespokojnie na trupa, z którego wciąż wypływała czarna breja.  
-Przed siebie...

W tym momencie powietrze rozdarł dziki wrzask, a zza naprzeciwległych drzwi zaczęli wbiegać koledzy nieboszczyka. Wyciągali do nich paskudne łapska okryte pleśnią oraz grzybami, stwardniałe palce niemalże były stworzone do rozrywania i przebijania delikatnej ludzkiej skóry. Odcięli im drogę ucieczki... Nie było szans, by zdążyli wspiąć się znów po tej upiornej kolumnie.

Wszyscy wycofali się natychmiast do tyłu, kryjąc za prowizorycznymi barykadami składającymi się głównie z biurek, szafek czy komód. Jedynie Clint wraz z Natashą wychylali się lub zmieniali pozycje, nieustannie atakując. Strzał, wybuch, jęk, krzyk... kurestwo nie dawało się łatwo zabić. Trzeba było w nie wakować kilka strzał lub kulek. A im mimo wszystko nie spieszyło się na tamten świat... ani nie ubywało. Co i rusz nowe wbiegały przez otwarte drzwi sali. Czy to miał być koniec wielkich Avengers? Wiele na to wskazywało...

Po długim i męczącym odpieraniu ataków Hawkeye i Widow opadali z sił. Stracili amunicję, a walka wręcz było okropnie czasochłonna. Bruce i Stark również ledwo sobie radzili, zwłaszcza doktor, który miał coraz większe problemy z opanowaniem się... a wiedział, że musi nad sobą panować, bo inaczej skrzywdziłby nie tylko napastników ale i znajomych. A wcale nie pomagało to, że jego i Tony'ego bronią były deski, krzesła i butelki... zresztą ich asasynów później też. Wszelkie nadzieje uciekły...

Doktor czuł jak jedna ze zmutowanych łap zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, gwałtownie go przyciągając. Otworzył usta w niemym krzyku, będąc bliski przemiany. Krew szumiała mu w uszach, ciało drgało w spazmatycznych dreszczach... i nagle wszystko się uspokoiło. Zobaczył jak odcięta głowa jego napastnika sunie w powietrzu tuż przy jego twarzy. Uniósł lekko zamglony wzrok. Pierwszym co zauważył było ubrudzone ostrze tasaka, delikatnie błyszczące w subtelnym świetle księżyca. Dopiero potem ujrzał zdeterminowaną twarz, o mocno zarysowanej szczęce, zaciskał zęby. Dziwny błysk w oku i... znał tego człowieka. Widział go parę razy... na pewno. Jednak teraz wydawał się inny... Tak nie podobny... Jego rozmyślania przerwał szept ów mężczyzny.  
-Za mną, i nie patrz za siebie.

Mężczyzna, popchnął jedną z metalowych szafek, zardzewiałe kółka zajęczały ze starości, jednak nabierając prędkości przedmiot przeciął pomieszczenie, wybijając resztki szyby i wypadając za okno. Potwory niemalże od razu skierowały się w tamtą stronę. Mężczyzna podbiegł do jednej ze ścian i najciszej jak potrafił odsunął od niej coś, co chyba kiedyś było drzwiami... teraz raczej przypominało kupę byle jak zbitych desek. Za nimi jednak ukazał się ich oczom otwór, który mógł być ich przepustką do wolności. Widząc, że doktor podąża za nieznajomym pozostała trójka również to zrobiła, powierzając mu swoje życie. Zresztą i tak chyba nie mogło być gorzej niż przebywanie tutaj. Po kolei wczołgiwali się w dziurę. Wybawca na końcu, zamykając otwór. Sunęli w dół, jakby szybem wentylacyjnym. Było tu ciemniej niż wcześniej. Dało się jedynie słyszeć stukot ich podeszew o nierówności w tunelu. Nierówne oddechy i galop serc. A potem bolesny kontakt tyłków z podłogą. Mężczyzna mruknął coś do siebie, gdzie Natasha od razu rozpoznała rosyjski akcent. Nie widziała jego twarzy... ale kojarzyła głos, nie tak ciężko zapomnieć rodzinnego języka i osoby, która się nim posługuje. Jednakże w jej głowie panowała pustka i nie była w stanie sobie nic przypomnieć. Trwali w milczeniu, gdy ich nowy towarzysz powoli podszedł do drzwi sprawdzając czy droga wolna, po czym za nimi zniknął. Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, mimo wszystko ruszając za nim.

Miał robotę do wykonania, jednak zawaliło się centrum a jedyna względnie bezpieczna droga, która nie szła kilkadziesiąt metrów w dół, prowadziła przez ten oto luksusowy budynek. Klimatyzacja, dobry przepływ powietrza między wybitymi szybami, a nawet basen w piwnicy... Jakby się uparł to za pewne na pierwszym i być może drugim piętrze, również by znalazł basenik. Żyć nie umierać, kurwa mać. Poprawił plecak, zawiązując ze sznurków supeł na piersi, żeby się pewniej trzymał. Zaciskał i rozluźniał dłonie, spoglądając na zrujnowany wieżowiec, który miał być jego jedyną drogą na przedostanie się na drugą stronę miasta. W tym momencie na niebie pojawiło się światło, oślepiając go. Zrobił z ręki daszek, próbując dojrzeć coś mimo zmrużonych oczu. Co się do diabła działo... Niedługo po tym niebo przeszyła błyskawica i z nieba lunęło jak z wiadra. Wspiął się po jednej z ciężarówek na niewysoką klatkę, poprzedzającą wysoki budynek. Rozejrzał się, upewniając, iż nikt za nim nie podąża i wszedł do środka przez wybite okno. Oczywiście schody na górę były zawalone, więc nie pozostawało nic innego jak naleźć okrężną drogę przez piwnicę. Zalaną piwnicę... Cholera, jak on tego nienawidził. Broń mu zamoknie. Zaklął, zwieszając się na krawędzi urwanej podłogi, i spadając piętro niżej, wprost do „basenu". Deszczówka pełna glonów i trupów, zajebiście. Podpłynął do jednej ze ścian, włączył latarkę przymocowaną do ramienia plecaka po czym nabrał powietrza do płuc i zszedł pod wodę. Sunął wzdłuż ściany, szukając przejścia do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Nie był pewien gdzie dokładniej się znajdowało, a niestety nie był rybką i tlen niedługo mu się skończy... Wytężał wzrok, omijając kawałki ludzkiego ciała, i jedynie słysząc głuche szumienie. Już miał, wracać do góry po nową dostawę powietrza gdy je zauważył. Przejście. Natychmiast do niego podpłynął, przedostając się dalej. Powolutku ale do przodu. Wypłynął, zachłannie łapiąc tlen do płuc. Ta robota go wykończy kiedyś... Wspiął się po opadniętym suficie, pięknie układającym w ścieżkę. Wsunął się za jedną ze ścian, przez dłuższą chwilę nasłuchując... Żadnych podejrzanych dźwięków... to dobrze. Szum w uszach powoli ustawał, serce zwalniało, a płuca były szczęśliwe. Ściągnął plecak, odpinając od niego broń oraz z lekka zardzewiałą, acz solidną rurę. Zajrzał do środka... Szczęściem nic specjalnie się nie zamoczyło. Jednak owijanie tego w torebki i inne diabelstwa faktycznie nieco pomagało. Już nieco bardziej pocieszony, założył go z powrotem na plecy. Wyprostował się podążając ciemnym korytarzem. Nie było łatwo, patrząc na to, iż mokre ubranie jest dodatkowym ciężarem.

Piął się w górę po piętrach, tymi samymi ścieżkami co zawsze. W głowie miał cholerną mapę tego przeklętego miejsca. Z jednej strony to dobrze, fakt... z drugiej jednak dość przerażające, patrząc na to ile razy musiał tędy przechodzić. Gubić się i wracać, walcząc o przetrwanie. Clicery... Uwielbiały to miejsce. Miały tu jedno z licznych żerowisk. Zakradł się do jednego, wbijając mu ostrze w czoło. Szybko i cicho. Tak jak być powinno. I za to je uwielbiał. Dawały o sobie znak jakże pieszczotliwymi odgłosami, w dodatku było ślepe a wystarczyło zachowywać się wystarczająco cicho by je podejść. Marzenie... i największą głupoto byłoby.. BAM... użycie broni. Skręcił kolejnemu kark, gdy tylko rozległ się pierwszy huk wystrzału. Co za tępak używa broni palnej do walki z Clickerem? Gdyby nie to, że nie miał na to czasu, uderzyłby się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Wyciągnął zza paska spodni tasak, ściskając go w ręku. Chyba wypada pomóc temu żółtodziobowi...w końcu nas ludzi coraz mniej. Po odgłosie wystrzału mógł się mniej więcej domyślać odległości dzielącej go, a być może, przyszłego dania Clickerów. Pobiegł jednym z korytarzy, kierując się w stronę schodów prowadzących na wyższe piętra.  
Mutanci nazbyt zaabsorbowani odgłosami strzelaniny nie zawracali sobie nim głowy. Przesuwał się ostrożnie wzdłuż ściany trzymając w ręku tasak, tak na wszelki wypadek. W końcu nie wiadomo, kiedy jednak nieco oprzytomnieją ci idioci i go wyczują. Najgorsze połączenie na świecie bezmózgie osiłki. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, jakby pałali inteligencją ludzkość miałaby po całości przechlapane. Wspiął się na jedną ze ścian przedostając do drugiego pokoju przez dziurę pod sufitem. Zgrabnie osunął się w dół, klękając za spróchniałym regałem. Otarł rękawem pot z czoła spoglądając na ten cały rozgardiasz. Nieźle się urządzili. Jeden z kącików ust przesunął się nieznacznie do góry. Już dawno nie widział takiego przedstawienia. Większość osób, z którymi miał do czynienia była już rozeznana i porządnie wytrenowana do walki. Do przetrwania. Nieco drażnił go fakt, że jednak była to więcej niż jedna osoba. Mówi się, że w grupie raźniej. Pierdolenie. W takiej sytuacji większa ilość osobników może jedynie sprawiać trudności. Para. Jeszcze jest w porządku... Piątka ma przerąbane. O tyle miał nadzieję, że będą to w miarę kompetentne osoby. Skupił wzrok na przeciwległej ścianie, szukając drogi ucieczki. Choć jego wzrok był przyzwyczajony do mroku, bo latarkę musiał wyłączyć wcześniej, chwilę mu zajęło odnalezienie odpowiedniego punktu. Jeżeli w tym czasie, któryś z nich został pożarty...no cóż, nie jego problem. W sumie nawet by się ucieszył. Nie to, że chciał być niemiły. Po prostu nie trawił zbędnego bagażu. A tym, w tym momencie, byli ci ludzie. Widząc jak jeden z Clickerów zaszedł żółtodzioba od tyłu przeklął w duchu swe za dobre serce i zaczął się ku nim przemieszczać. Jeden ruch, jedno szybkie cięcie... Wstrzymał oddech, aby nic nie zakłóciło trajektorii lotu, po czym zamachnął się odcinając paskudzie łeb. Jego oczy dziko lśniły w delikatnym blasku, odbijało się w nich zakrwawione ostrze...oraz nutki szaleństwa. Widział twarz mężczyzny bardzo dokładnie. Zmieszanie i strach malowały się na niej jak na czystej kartce. Nie dało się tego pomylić z niczym innym. Zagubienie. Z lekka nie pojmował czemu to było akurat zagubienie. Skoro jakoś tu dotarli to musieli wcześniej napotkać kogoś z zarażonych. Chyba, że... źrenice mu się lekko rozszerzyły, a po ciele przeszedł chłodny dreszcz. Światło. Musieli mieć z nim coś wspólnego... Nie było innej opcji. Wyzbył się wszelkich emocji z twarzy znów zerkając na Bannera. „Za mną". To właśnie powiedział, chodź nie do końca zdał sobie z tego sprawy. Już nawet nie troszczył się czy pozostali pójdą za nimi, jeden mu wystarczy do wyciągnięcia informacji. W zupełności wystarczy... Oblizał dolną wargę, zaraz wymierzając cios w starą szafkę na akta. Zaskrzypiała niemiłosiernie po chwili jednak spełniając swoje zadanie. Odciągając uwagę napastników od nich. Bez zbędnych słów ruszył w stronę przejścia w ścianie.  
Nie upadł na tyłek jak reszta, zbyt dobrze znał te tunele. Dlatego też górował teraz nad nimi, przesuwając chłodnym wzrokiem po ich twarzach. Byli obcy... jednak, było w nich też coś wyjątkowego. Tak mu się wydawało. A intuicja zdążyła mu się z lekka rozwinąć przez te dwadzieścia siedem lat. Dwadzieścia siedem lat cholernego piekła. Zsunął się po stercie desek, odłamków betonu i wszystkiego innego co zdążyło się tu nagromadzić przez lata. Powoli przysunął się do drzwi, wyglądając przez nie. Czysto. Ruszył w stronę sali konferencyjnej. Tam, gdzie powinno znajdować się kolejne przejście. 

Kręcili się korytarzami przez dłuższy czas. Używając kanałów wentylacyjnych, sznurów oraz zawalonych podłóg, kładących się delikatnymi skosami. Wciąż podążali za nieznajomym im mężczyzną, pokładając w nim nadzieję na ratunek. Każdemu wydawał się jakby znajomy, jednakże w tych warunkach nie mieli okazji przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Natasha wciąż miała pustkę w głowie, jednak jego głos... akcent, nie dawał jej spokoju. Jednak bardziej drażniło ją coś innego. Mianowicie? Bezbronność. Gościu przed nią miał przy plecaku shotguna, rurę, łuk wraz ze strzałami... Zakładała, że prócz tasaka po kieszeniach ma pochowane mniejsze ostrza i cholera wie co jeszcze ze sobą targa. Ona zaś zostawiła pistolety na miejscu walki, bo bez naboi na wiele jej się nie zdały. Hawkeye stracił wszystkie strzały, Stark nie miał zbroi. Byli niemalże jak przedszkolaki, zwykły ciężar... Będzie musiała sobie porozmawiać z nieznajomym, co do jasnej cholery się tu dzieje.

Dotarli na jedno z mniej luksusowych pięter. Znajdowało się tu jedynie wielkie pomieszczenie, z kabinami, które niegdyś miały oddzielać stanowiska pracy oraz troje drzwi. Jak mniemali do łazienek oraz biura przełożonego. W tym momencie nie było tu niczego poza koncertem klikania. Dosłownie nagromadziły się dziesiątki potworów. Kobieta mimowolnie zatkała uszy, dźwięk ten doprowadzał ją do migreny. Za to z doktorem zaczynało dziać się coś niedobrego... jego ciałem wstrząsały chłodne dreszcze. Po karku spływał pot... nie był w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Na jego rękach pojawiały się dziwne wypustki, jakby ktoś włożył mu pod skórę pulsujące kulki. Mięśnie się napinały, twarz się rozmywała. W połowie ludzka, w połowie zielona, nieobliczalna z obłędem wpisanym w spojrzenie. Zaczął się zataczać, drapać, jakby chciał zedrzeć z siebie skórę. Jakby coś chciało się z niego wydostać. Serce biło znacznie wolniej niż zwykle, niemalże się zatrzymało, za to krew w jego żyłach gnała jak szalona. Czuł jak temperatura jego ciała z zawrotną prędkością wzrasta, jakby siedział nagi i bezbronny w ognisku i nie mógł się z niego wydostać. Był taki mały i słaby. Bał się tego co działo się z jego zewnętrzną powłoką. Skóra zaczęła się zażółcać, wystąpiły pierwsze ropne krosty. Tak bardzo miał dość, tak bardzo pragnął teraz umrzeć. Stracił kontrolę nad sobą, zachwiał się nad krawędzią okna i z nieludzkim wrzaskiem spadł w tłum krwiożerczych potworów. Jego ciało wciąż się przekształcało. Miotał się po podłodze w konwulsjach, błagając aby to już się skończyło. Rosjanin zaklął pod nosem, patrząc na to całe przedstawienie. Najchętniej zostawiłby go i z resztą ruszył dalej, jednak wiedział, że ci się na to nie zgodzą. A teraz ciekawość brała górę i chciał się dowiedzieć skąd wzięło się to światło, jak się tu znaleźli i skąd pochodzą. Przyciągnął do siebie Clinta, dokładnie mu tłumacząc drogę na niższe poziomy. Niech czekają na jego znak.

Sasha przesuwał się powoli wzdłuż ściany dochodząc do miejsca na tyle odległego od drogi ucieczki, by jego nowi towarzysze nie mieli większych problemów mimo dziwnej przypadłości Bannera. Jego ciało było teraz niemalże okupowane... rozdzierane. Wziął głęboki wdech wyciągając zza paska spodni pistolet niewielkiego kalibru. Oddał kilka strzałów w sufit, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło.

-Tu jestem, wy krwiożercze sukinsyny! No dalej, świeże mięsko! Chyba mi nie odmówicie!

Wszystkie twarze skierowane na niego. Głodne, bezwzględne... przerażające. Albo był jakimś pieprzonym masochistą albo samobójcą. Tak czy inaczej było z nim coś nie tak. Dał znać Clintowi by zabrali Bruce'a i skierowali się wyznaczoną przez niego trasą. Sam cóż... rąbał łeb za łbem, póki było to względnie bezpieczne. Odczuwał coraz silniejszy ból ręki, na karku czuł łapczywe oddechy, czarna breja spływała my po polikach. Zbyt wielu... Oddech stawał się cięższy, ciosy coraz słabsze i mniej celne. Chyba dał im wystarczająco dużo czasu na ucieczkę, teraz czas aby sam wziął nogi za pas. Wymierzył ostatnie cięcie, po czym puścił się biegiem przez korytarz. Ewentualna druga ucieczki... MYŚL! Nie ma tu żadnych pomieszczeń. Klatka schodowa? Zbyt duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jest czymś zastawiona. Poza tym blok się w pewnym momencie urywał. Jedno wyjście. I tak pewnie umrze, co ma do stracenia...? Krew szumiała mu w uszach, słyszał głuche pulsowanie, szybkie bicie serca. Biegł niczym szaleniec, rzucając się w szyb windy. Dźwig znajdował się dwa piętra niżej. Upadł na niego, boleśnie obijając kolana. Wysunął niewielki pistolet, celując bezbłędnie w linę. Wszystko to trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy, gdy winda zaczęła spadać. Nabierała prędkości. Dyszał, ocierając rękawem kurtki zakrwawioną twarz, kiedy usłyszał głośne uderzenie. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, przedramieniem w ostatniej chwili blokując pasażera na gapę - Clicera. Widać, jeden był cholernie głodny. Siłował się z nim przez jakiś czas, by w końcu oswobodzić prawą dłoń, złapać przeciwnika za kark i uderzyć jego głową w ścianę szybu. Przez prędkość z jaką się posuwali, twarz napastnika zaczęła się ścierać jak na tarce. Jej kolejne części zostawały na betonowej ścianie, wydając przy okazji nieprzyjemny odgłos. Czuł jak żołądek idzie mu do gardła, po drodze zakręcając kilka trzysta sześćdziesiątek. Z obrzydzeniem puścił zwłoki, spoglądając na resztki jego głowy... no przynajmniej równo się starło. Teraz jednak musiał się zająć innym problemem. Jak się uratować przed śmiercią... Genialne pytanie. Od czasu do czasu, przed oczami migały mu czarne kraty przejść... czyżby...? Zbliżył się do jeden ze ścian, zamykając oczy i głośno oddychając. Żołądek wciąż mu wariował, gdy tylko wracał widok twarzy rozsmarowanej o szyb. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, skórzane pół rękawiczki jęknęły. Teraz liczył jedynie na cud. Zacisnął szczęki przysuwając dłonie do morderczego betonu, teraz robiącego za ekspresową tarkę do mięs. Coś gładkiego. Jeden skurcz, jeden niekontrolowany odruch i zaczął spadać. Stracił grunt pod nogami i leciał w dół, a potem szarpnięcie i nic więcej. Otworzył powieki w momencie gdy wina wypadała z szybu i przebijała się przez podłogę kilku pięter niżej. Wisiał na kracie... musiał ją zatrzasnąć, gdy rozpędzone ciało ustawiło cały swój ciężar na niej. W tym momencie był nieludzko szczęśliwy, że był to jeden ze starszych typów budowy i zamiast drzwi do windy, dali kraty. Uratowało mu to tyłek. Ale... co dalej? Ma tak sobie dyndać do usranej śmierci? No, chyba nie o to chodziło. Zaczął nogami szukać jakiegoś oparcia... czegokolwiek... Znalazł, niewielkie zagłębienia, w które mógł wsunąć czuby ciężkich butów. Dał sobie chwilę, chcąc uspokoić oddech i rozpędzone serce. Teraz pozostawało wymyślić jak wydostać się z szybu i stanąć na pewnym gruncie.

To wszystko było cholernie dziwne. W dodatku ani trochę mu się to nie podobało. Wyniosło ich do świata jak z jakiejś cholernej gry wideo, atakowały ich potwory rodem z filmu... Okej, już trochę widzieli, już trochę przeżyli ale to było zdecydowanie zbyt dziwne. Co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze? No cóż, kilka rzeczy. Chociażby to, iż nie miał tu swojej zbroi więc poniekąd czuł się bezużyteczny, prowadził ich jakiś podejrzany typ, w dodatku, z tego co wywnioskował z akcentu, Rusek. ALE najbardziej go bolał sam fakt, że odkąd tu przybyli nie widział ani jednej ładnej dziewczyny czy butelki dobrego alkoholu. Hej, to naprawdę bolało.

Przebrnęli przez jakąś nawiedzoną roślinę, tylko po to by wpaść w łapska jeszcze bardziej nawiedzonych turystów. Dobra, nawet jeżeli firma ich oszukała to nie powód by chcieć zabić wszystko co się porusza. Jeszcze doktorek im nagle ześwirował. Powinni dodać to jako propozycję jakiegoś biura podróży. Frajda dla całej rodziny. Nawiedzony gość, obładowany bronią dał instrukcje jak mają się poruszać, a sam pobiegł w tłum wygłodniałych zombie...czy czegokolwiek. Och, jasne, zaufajmy mu. Może z nas nie zrobi karmy...

Pomogli podnieść się Bannerowi gdy tylko sytuacja wokół nich się nieco uspokoiła i zaprowadzili go do damskiej toalety. Zgodnie z wytycznymi ich wcześniejszego wybawcy o zapędach samobójczych. Stark podpierał doktorka, czekając przy drzwiach ostatniej kabiny zaś Clint z Natashą próbowali odsunąć kibel. Serio? Kibel. Co jak co ale on nie miał zamiaru taplać się w cudzym gównie. Patrzył na to z wyraźnym niesmakiem, próbując nie puścić kolegi, który powoli stawał sam na nogi. Kiedy już pozostała dwójka uporała się z ich przeszkodą, wszyscy przyglądali się niewielkiemu tunelowi, w którym ledwo by się zmieścił dorosły człowiek. Pocieszenie? Tak, to właśnie była ich droga ucieczki.

Coś gwałtownie uderzyło w drzwi toalety. Już żadne z nich nie miało wątpliwości. Jakichkolwiek. Po kolei wczołgali się do otworu idąc dalej za wskazówkami Sashy.

Usłyszał kroki i niewyraźny bełkot. Wyśmienicie. Jeżeli teraz, którykolwiek Runners go dopadnie to będzie niewesoło. Znaczy... „dopadnie" to może zbyt wiele powiedziane, w końcu zwisał na kracie w szybie windy. Raczej, odgryzie mu ręce. Tak, to bardzo prawdopodobne.

Lekko drgnął, sięgając jedną dłonią za plecy i wyciągając nóż zza paska spodni. Zbliżają się.

Po dłuższej chwili niepewności, zza rogu wyłoniły się cztery cienie. Jeden jakoś nie bardzo miał siłę sam się przemieszczać, co znaczyło, że...

-Psst, pięknisiu. - Stark się odwrócił w stronę Rosjanina.  
-To ty... ale... jak...? - Zbliżył się powoli do kraty, zerkając przez nią na Rosjanina, a potem dalszą część szybu. Lekko zagwizdał. - Mówiłem wam, że jest szalony.  
-Lepiej pomóż mi go wyciągnąć stamtąd. Dwa razy nam uratował tyłki. - Clint przykucnął przy kracie, łapiąc ją pewnie. - Ja ciągnę do góry, ty go wyciągasz. Gotowy?

O dziwo, im to nawet wyszło. Wciągnęli Rosjanina na piętro, dalej podążając za nim. Nie natrafili na więcej przeszkód.

Mężczyzna zaprowadził ich do jednego z licznych sklepów przy głównej ulicy tego rumowiska. W dół, do piwnicy. Znajdowało się tu tylko jedno, niewielkie okienko, i tak w dużej mierze zabite deskami. Zatrzasnął za nimi ciężkie, metalowe drzwi, dodatkowo zakładając blokadę w postaci grubej rury. Niewielka przenośna lodówka, mnóstwo półek zastawionych puszkami oraz butelkami. Łysa żarówka na środku sufitu, obskurne ściany, stary materac i gruba drewniana bela, podtrzymująca sufit. Cóż za przyjemne gniazdko... W dodatku cholernie zimne.

Mężczyzna położył plecak na materacu, zaraz zgarniając z jednej półki sporą kupkę drewna. Oporządził wszystko i najzwyczajniej w świecie, po chwili, na środku pokoju wesoło skakały sobie iskierki w ognisku. Niesamowicie przyjemny widok zważając na to, co ich dzisiaj spotkało. Usiedli wszyscy razem dookoła ogniska, rozkoszując się alkoholem jakim uraczył ich Rosjanin. Zrobiło im się ciemno przed oczami.

Jej ciało było odrętwiałe, skrępowane... Choćby chciała nie była w stanie się poruszyć. Chociażby małym palcem u nogi. Była... nieszkodliwa.

Czuła chłód metalu na czole. Rude kosmyki przykleiły się do jej spoconej i rozgrzanej twarzy. I ten cudowny... niepokojący chłód. Winna było otworzyć oczy, jednak jej ciało odmawiało. Było mu przyjemnie. Walczyła. Powoli zaczęły pojawiać się mgliste obrazy, rozmazane kształty i on. Oczy. Oczy wariata. Oczy bez wyrazu. Wpatrywały się w nią. I ten boski chłód. Lufa. Mierzył jej między oczy. W pełni odzyskała przytomność wpatrując się w jego kamienną twarz. Raptem wszystko stało się tak wyraźne. Widziała każdą zmarszczkę na jego skórze, każdą skazę, ranę, bliznę... Ale nie widziała nic w jego oczach. Pustka. Usta lekko się wykrzywiły. Nie była pewna czy był to uśmiech... złość. A może strach. Cholera, wciąż była przytłumiona. Jej zdolność myślenia, a on wyjątkowo dobrze się krył.  
-Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? - zabrzmiał jego głos. Ochrypły, cichy... a jednak tak przenikliwy.  
-Nie wiem o czym mówisz...  
-Kto was przysłał? Władze? Smoki? MÓW!  
-Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. - Ledwo słyszała samą siebie, rozpoznawała swój głos, ale jakby oddalony tysiące kilometrów. Lina wpijała się w jej ciało.  
-No cóż... Może to poprawi ci pamięć.

Przycisnął lufę mocniej do jej skóry, po czym odsunął broń i wsunął za pasek. Jej miejsce zastąpił srebrny sztylet, lekko połyskujący w świetle pojedynczej żarówki. Zbliżył go do twarzy Clinta. Patrzyła na to przez chwilę, wciąż nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Czuła ramię Hawka przy swoim, żar jego ciała. Ale nie mogła nic zrobić... Jej ciało wciąż odmawiało posłuszeństwa.

-Może jak trochę poharatamy twarzyczkę, twojego ukochanego to coś cię olśni... - Przyłożył ostrze do jego lewego policzka. Uśmiech. Teraz na jego twarzy zdecydowanie był uśmiech. Szaleńca. Przycisnął go mocniej... po twarzy mężczyzny zaczęła spływać krew.  
-Sasha, stój! - Doktor... odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. Mężczyzna gwałtowanie odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
-Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? Nie mówiłem wam...  
-Aleksander Aristow, urodzony w Rosji, agent S.H.I.E.L.D... - raptem jego oczy się rozszerzyły, cofnął się o krok.  
-Skąd wiecie o S.H.I.E.L.D?  
-Czyli jeszcze funkcjonuje... Też jesteśmy członkami. No, powiedzmy, że jesteśmy. Moglibyśmy jednak porozmawiać inaczej.  
-Popieram, sznur mi się wrzyna tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi... - Ach, Stark i jego genialne uwagi.

Niezbyt chętnie, ale ich rozwiązał. Był czujny, spięty... zagasił ognisko, po czym każdemu po kolei podał antidotum. Z wyjątkiem doktorka. Jego nawet nie musiał zatruwać. Roślinka zrobiła to za niego. Usiadł na materacu, spoglądając na ich twarze. Każdej przyglądał się uważnie przez chwilę. Kłamali...? Chyba nie. Jednak powiedzieli, że S.H.I.E.L.D wciąż funkcjonuje. Czyżby nie wiedzieli co się tam dzieje...? Westchnął cicho.

-Wymiana informacji? Wy mi mówicie co wiecie, a ja wam.  
-Zgoda.  
-Kto zaczyna?  
-Ty. Po pierwsze... powiedz nam, co to za miejsce, co się tu stało i co nas zaatakowało. Tam, w biurowcu.  
-Naprawdę nie macie pojęcia, co się tu dzieje. - Lekko się uśmiechnął. - Gdzie byliście przez ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat?  
-Siedemdziesiąt? To który mamy rok?  
-Dwa tysiące czternasty.  
-Niemożliwe... u nas też jest...  
-Nad niemożliwym pomyślimy potem. Nie mamy wiele czasu, a trzeba też odpocząć. A więc, jak mówiłem jest rok 2014, witamy w Denver, w Colorado. Otóż na początku Drugiej Wojny Światowej, naukowcom zachciało się bawić w bogów. Testowali różne dziwactwa na ludziach. Chcieli stworzyć super żołnierza. Oczywiście jak zawsze wszystko spierdolili, i ich króliki doświadczalne wydostały się na zewnątrz rozprzestrzeniając chorobę. Wszystko zaczęło się w Rosji. Oczywiście, trwało to jakiś czas... miałem jakieś, ja wiem... siedem lat gdy mnie stamtąd wywieziono. Epidemia, częściowo ogarniała Europę i Azję, z czego oczywiście Stany nic sobie nie robiły. Tam ludzie żyli dalej. Oczywiście czasem w napływie łaski wysyłali za ocean grupkę żołnierzy jako wsparcie. Skąd wiem? Też zaciągnąłem się do wojska. Ale wtedy już wirus opanował i Ameryki. Dzięki moim niezwykłym zdolnościom i innym takim pierdołom dostałem awans do Tarczy. Nie zabawiłem tam jednak długo... Powiedzmy, że ich tryb działania przestał mi odpowiadać.  
-Jak to tryb działania?  
-Sami zaczęli eksperymentować na ludziach. Mutantach i zwykłych cywilach. Szukali... wciąż szukają szczepionki, jednak nie podoba mi się jak to robią.  
-Czyli te potwory to wynik eksperymentu i choroby?  
-Owszem. Są dwa rodzaje. Te co widzieliście w biurowcu, to Clickersy. Ofiary eksperymentów na osobach uwięzionych przez Rosjan. Są ślepe, za to mają doskonały słuch. Dlatego lepiej przy nich nie używać broni palnej. Mają dość zgrubiałe ciało, jak skorupa... jednak szyja, kark i brzuch są mięciutkie. Śmiało można atakować. Kiedy się poruszają wydają taki śmieszny klikający głos. To jest ostrzeżenie. Drugi rodzaj – Runners. Cholernie szybkie i o wiele silniejsze od przeciętnego człowieka. Mieli być super żołnierzami. Nie wyszło. Upss. Ich akurat łatwiej załatwić. Można strzelać, dźgać co tam ci się podoba. Oczywiście, jeszcze instrukcja jak można się zarazić. W pierwszym przypadku, przez płyny ustrojowe... krew, ślina... ewentualnie kontakt płciowy z osobą zakażoną, ale jeszcze nie wykazującą objawów. W drugim przypadku, wystarczy, że cię skurczybyk ugryzie.  
-To trochę... przerażające.  
-No co ty nie powiesz. Jednak nie mamy za bardzo czasu... albo raczej ja nie mam. Wasza kolej...  
-No więc... sami nie do końca to rozumiemy... znaczy, nie wiemy co się stało ponieważ...- Kobieta rozmasowywała obtarte nadgarstki, gdy nagły huk doszedł z góry.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na sufit, z którego posypał się tynk. Ktoś lub coś dostało się do środka... Czy znajdzie ich, czy da radę przeforsować drzwi. Nie wiedzieli. Raptem wszystko stanęło pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Uciekać czy zostać. A jeżeli uciekać to którędy? Ktokolwiek lub cokolwiek to było zatrzasnęło ich w pułapce. Co gorsza, doktor nie czuł się najlepiej i, w każdej chwili mógł mieć nawrót ataku... A wtedy nie mogłoby się to skończyć dobrze dla nikogo. Ani dla nich, ani dla obcych a nawet samego Bannera.

Sasza mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, zarzucając plecak na plecy i z zamysłem spoglądając na członków Avengers. Skrzywił się lekko, podchodząc do ściany i przez dłuższą chwilę ostukując surowe cegły. W pewnym momencie przesunął dłonią po linii prostej do listwy. Oderwał ją, podważając betonową płytę i z głośnym stęknięciem przesunął ją na bok. Cholerstwo było ciężkie... jednak stanowiło genialną kryjówkę. Z dziury pod płytą wyciągnął starą, sforsowaną już torbę i rzucił między nich.

-Celujcie w głowę, bo mają kamizelki kuloodporne... Magazynki znajdziecie w bocznej kieszeni.

Spojrzeli po sobie, gdy ich oczom ukazała się zawartość torby. Strzelby, pistolety... mniej lub bardziej modyfikowane sposobem „domowym". Drzwi do piwnicy lekko się zatrzęsły, zawiasy jęknęły... Bez zbędnych słów chwycili za broń, chowając po kieszeniach dodatkowe naboje.

Rosjanin dzierżąc w dłoniach własną broń, maczetę, skinął na Clinta by ten otworzył powoli drzwi piwnicy. Liczył na to, iż nowi znajomi będą osłaniać mu tyłek, bo to spotkanie zdecydowanie nie skończy się na miłej wymianie słów i kilku głębszych.  
Stalowe drzwi powoli się utworzyły, a Sasza wspiął się po schodach spoglądając na ich nowych przeciwników.


End file.
